A wall-unit assembly is known which stands against the wall and comprises a plurality of separate units, such as a closet, a desk, and a drop-down or Murphy bed. It is known to provide such an arrangement with a sliding cabinet that itself has considerable storage space and that can be moved into position in front of any of the other units or even in front of the bed when it is tipped up so as to hide it. Furthermore it is standard practice to provide such a unit with a horizontally sliding door which can also be used to cover the bed or opening when the bed is tipped up.
Normally the stationary wall unit is provided at its upper edge with a rail from which the sliding cabinet and door are suspended. Roller hardware is provided for hanging the cabinet and door from this rail so that same can be moved relatively easily along the wall unit.
The disadvantage of these systems is that, for example, when the bed is down the door and cabinet must be slid to the side where they block access to the wall unit. Only after pushing the bed back up can the door or cabinet be moved back in front of the raised bed to give access to the stationary wall unit. In addition the sliding cabinet and the sliding door cannot move past each other on the rail, so that they always leave at least two rear units blocked.